finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Carpenter
thumb|300px|leftNora Carpenter (portrayed by Lynda Boyd) was a character in the film Final Destination 2 and the oldest survivor in the Route 23 pile-up. She is the mother of fellow survivor Tim Carpenter. While driving along the highway, a truck spilled its contents all over the road. She drove her car straight into a log, incinerating the car as well as her son and herself. However, none of this really happened yet and was all just a premonition viewed by Kimberly Corman. Kim wound up blocking traffic, as well as several other motorists. Nora was busy wondering what was going on when the crash occured, surprising her son and herself. After the crash, she and her son were interrogated and released from custody. The next day, she and her son went to a dentist's office for a routine check-up, where Tim became another one of Death's victims once he was crushed by a glass pane. After his death, Nora became depressed, no longer caring whether or not she died, although she changed her mind when she actually was about to die. Nora is the third survivor to die. Death Nora was standing in an elevator with Eugene Dix and a man with hooks when Officer Burke called her cellphone. Startled, she dropped it, bending down to pick it up. Burke told her that a man with hooks was going to kill her, and she was shocked upon hearing the news, unaware her hair was caught on the hooks. As she walked forward, the hooks held her back and restrained her from moving, causing her to believe that she is being killed. Although Eugene and the man try to untangle her hair, she panics and runs out the elevator without thinking. Her head is jerked around and the doors slam on her neck, slowly moving up to the next floor. Nora's body is lifted into the air as she struggles to get out. The elevator gets stuck because her head is pinned under the ceiling of the other floor and continues to move up, pressing down on Nora's neck. As Kat, Clear, Eugene and the man desperately try to get her free, the elevator continues to jerk upwards, forcing Nora to cough up blood. After several attempts, the elevator moves up, cutting off Nora's head and splattering blood all over Clear and Kat. Clear is partially at fault for Nora's death. Eugene and Nora were riding the elevator to the L level to leave Officer Burke's apartment, which is on the third floor. After seeing the sign of a man with hooks, Clear runs to the elevator, pressing the down button, but then decides to take the stairs. It was because of this that the elevator, after stopping at the L level, ascended upwards to reach the 3rd floor where Clear pressed the elevator button, and ultimately severing Nora's head. Signs/Clues *Rory sees a shadow of a man carrying hooks. *Nora almost died when she was nearly electrocuted in a puddle at the dentist's office. *Nora told Kim that, after her husband and son died, she was okay with accepting death. *Nora told Kim she had a funeral to plan. *The elevator that got Rory's shoe stuck in between the doors was the same elevator that got Nora's head stuck. Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 2 characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased